KIM AND RON: THEIR FUTURE
by dancefan93
Summary: Takes place during and after "DRAKKEN AND SHEGO: THEIR FUTURE". Sorta of a second book if you will. More chapters will be coming. I expect it to be probably 30 if not less.
1. Chapter 1

**KIM AND RON: THEIR FUTURE**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Kim woke up one morning to a wonderful sight, her best friend turned boyfriend turned fiancé was sleeping right next to her. She smiled as she gently kissed him on his cheek careful not to wake him. It didn't work, with the touch of Kim's lips on his cheek his eyes shot open. He looked over and saw his beautiful fiancé lying next to him. He smiled at her and she returned the smile.**

** "Should I be happy that you woke me up, or should I be angry that you woke me up from a wonderful dream?" Ron asked.**

** "Well, that depends, what was the dream about?" Kim asked. **

** "Well, there was this beautiful red-head and she was chasing this dumb villain with blue skin who tried to take over the world. Then his less than equal beautiful assistant, who by the way has nothing on the red-head, came out and began to fight the red-head. Then this blonde boy came and destroyed the machine that the blue skinned man had made to take over the world. As always, the red-head and the blonde won." Kim looked at him with a look on her face that Ron had never seen before. "KP, what's wrong." Instead of answering him, she got of bed grabbed a pillow and walked over to Ron's side of the bed. She stood there about two seconds then started hitting him with the pillow. "Whoa, whoa, Kim what the heck, what are you doing?" **

** "Ask the beautiful assistant." Kim said as she continued to hit him.**

** "KP it was a joke. You know I don't think about her like that."**

** "Oh, so you do think about her!" Kim said as she stopped pounding him with the pillow. **

** "Okay, now since you stopped I can talk to you. That came out wrong, I don't think about her. You know that you're the only woman I think about." Kim climbed into bed and gave him a quick kiss before laughing so hard she would have fallen out of bed if Ron hadn't grabbed her. "What's with you?"**

** "You were right Rufus, he did fall for it." Kim through laughs, Ron looked at Rufus who also was laughing uncontrollably. He looked around with a confused scared look on his face. He looked at Kim again who was now looking at him with a cute smile. "You are so silly sometimes. We planned that whole thing, Wade gave me the shampoo to make you dream of something that would make me mad and you fell for it. It was a harmless prank." Ron didn't answer just flipped her over and sat on top of her. **

** "So you really think that was funny?" She nodded. "Well, then I deserve to show you what I think is funny." He leaned forward and began to make out with her. She returned every kiss and began to sit up until Ron pushed her back down and held her there. She smiled through the whole thing. Then he got an idea, he wanted to make love to her. He began the process and to his surprise she didn't even stop him. He was very pleased. Rufus saw what was going to happen and quickly left them. He went into the living room and tried to think of what to do. Back in the bedroom, Kim was thinking of how to let him know what she was hiding. She wasn't sure if she was ready to give herself to him. She wanted to wait until their honeymoon but she knew that neither of them could wait another six months. She decided to keep her mouth shut and continue with the pleasuring she was receiving. She was taken out of her thoughts by Ron pulling her night gown off. She looked at him and smiled. She sat up and helped him with his clothes and so on and so forth. They both smiled as they lie there in each other's embrace. Just then there was a knock at the door. Kim groaned she got out put her bathrobe on and went to see who it was. She was instantly attacked by five year old boy calling out **_**Auntie Kim Auntie Kim.**_

** "Well, hello Chris. Where are your parents?" Just then Drakken came running up pulling Chris off of Kim and helping her up. **

** "So sorry about Kim, Chris I told you not to do that. When your mother hears about this, you will be in big trouble." Kim looked at him in awe. She had never seen him so serious with anyone not even Emma when she was his age. She snapped out of her thoughts to give Drakken a friendly hug. **

** "So where's Shego I was kind of expecting her to be the one to attack me not this cutie." Kim said messing Chris's hair.**

"**Oh, thanks so much Kimmie, nice of you to say about your older sister." Shego said walking up the pathway to the door with Emma following.**

** "Okay stop it, you know I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that obviously Chris a lot cuter than you. As lovely as you are, you just aren't as easy to say cute about as Chris is." Shego and Kim laughed at that and hugged. Then, Kim hugged Emma and Emma told her about Tom and their flourishing relationship. Drakken coughed at the sound of his daughter in a relationship followed by a slight yell of pain that he received from Shego elbowing him in the ribs. "Something upsetting you Drakken?" Kim joked.**

** "He's just upset that I'm growing up. He wishes that I were Chris's age again."**

** "That is 100% not true. I wish you were younger than Chris again. When you were that age you actually wanted to be near me." Emma walked over to her dad and gave him a hug and talked to him in a little kid voice.**

** "Come on daddy, you know I love you. Please let me grow up." They both laughed at that and Kim ushered them inside. Ron was coming downstairs in a bathrobe. "We interrupted something didn't we Aunt Kim?" Kim just gave her a small shy smile.**

** "We won't be here long, we just need a favor. Drakken and I need to go out for about a week to ten days and we don't exactly trust these two home alone. We were wondering if you could watch them until we get back."**

** "What about Mama Lipsky or your brothers?"**

** "No please not Mama Lipsky! Every time we go there she tries to get me up with one of her friend's grandsons even though I tell her I have a boyfriend. Don't even get me started on my uncles. They try and train me all time. Thanks a lot mom."**

** "Yes I gave you the powers; no I didn't tell them to train you every second you are with them. So you can blame me for the powers not for the training." Shego said obviously annoyed. "So anyway, Kimmie can you watch them, please?" Kim never thought she would see the day that Shego Go would beg for anything.**

** "Fine, they can stay, but if they try anything on me, Ron or Rufus, I won't hold back."**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

** Emma and Chris moved some of their things into the new rooms, well at least for the week. Kim came in to talk to them.**

** "Let's lay down some ground rules. Midnight is curfew, no loud music after ten, Chris I want you at least in your bed by ten, Emma I want you at least in the house by ten thirty, if Tom comes here he's not I repeat no allowed in here with the door closed, we will also be watching Hana this week, but all three of you will get your own room, Tom has to be out of the house by curfew, Ron will act like a father so treat him the way you treat Drakken, Emma, if you are anything like your mother which I know you are, I do not mean burn Ron like you probably do to Drakken. I think that's it, Chris time for bed I'll tuck you in. Good night Emma. Good night Chris." Kim went into her and Ron's room, and flopped on the bed. Ron came in after checking on the children after Kim**.

**"So what's wrong with my beautiful fiancé? Is she upset?" Kim just looked at him and gave him annoyed look. She pointed a finger at him and said,**

** "Don't start with me. It's been a long day I seriously think we have spent more time today with Drakken and Shego than we have in past 15 years. I hope they're back before next month; I'm not ready to plan a sweet sixteen."**

** "Well, I know what I'm getting her, a car." Kim got up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her as well.**

** "NO YOU ARE NOT! I'M NOT LETTING YOU GET HER A CAR SO I CAN BE LEFT ALONE! SHEGO AND DRAKKEN WILL SURELY KILL YOU!" Kim yelled at him. Ron just laughed. **

** "KP I wasn't serious. I wouldn't even get Hana a car for her sweet sixteen.**" **Kim just laughed then they both went to sleep. They were woken up about two hours later by a crying sound down the hall. Kim opened her eyes and ran down the hall to Chris's room. He had the covers over his head and crying. Kim went over to him knelt down and tried to wake him up.**

** "Chris honey wake up, it's Auntie Kim. Wake up honey." He woke up violently and looked at Kim. He looked scared. "What's wrong, you were crying in your sleep."**

** "I had a bad dream about mommy and daddy." Kim got into his bed with him and cradled him in her arms. She told him to tell her about it. "Well, I know that mommy and daddy used to be evil, that's what my dream was about. I dreamt that they were evil again, and because they were Emma and I were taken away and we would never see them again." Chris said through sobs. Kim held him tight and asked if he had those dreams a lot. He answered almost every night. Kim got to thinking if that would happen. She snapped out of her thoughts by sounds coming out of Emma's room. She left Chris's room after promising that she would be right back. She walked over to Emma's room and opened the door. She was shocked at what she saw.**

** "Emma Grace Drakken, just what do you think you are doing? Tom get out of that bed right now, and get out of my house." She watched as Tom left then turned her attention back to Emma. "As for you, I can't even count how many rules were broken your first night, the door closed, Tom in here, the door closed with Tom in here, curfew you're lucky I don't call your parents and have them come back early."**

** "Auntie Kim I don't why you're freaking out, it's not like it's our first time." Kim was now more shocked than she already was. **

** "That's it, you leave my no choice, until your parents come back you are grounded. Tom will not be here and when Hana arrives tomorrow we will not speak of this."**

** "You can't do that; you're not my mom and thank God!" She slammed the door in Kim's face and screamed from the other side. Kim, still angry beyond reason, went back into Chris's room and rocked him until he fell back asleep. She went back into her and Ron's room surprised to see that Ron was still up. She smiled at him and got into the bed. She gave him a small kiss before drifting asleep again. She knew that it was going to be a long week. She knew that she had to tell Ron what had happened with both children, but didn't know how to. She decided to wait until the morning to tell him in the morning. She slowly went back to sleep with all this on her mind. She dreamt a wonderful dream; it was the wedding of her and Ron. She smiled in her dream and outside of the dream.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**The next morning, Kim was downstairs making breakfast when Emma came downstairs. She didn't say anything to Kim; she just got a glass of water and sat down at the table. Kim just sighed and continued making breakfast. Chris came down next and said good morning to Kim and Emma. Emma still said nothing. Kim put a plate of breakfast in front of Emma and Chris. Ron came down and snaked his arms around Kim's waist and kissed her cheek. Emma lost it then, she threw her fork down and ran to her room. Kim ran after her to see what was wrong. When Emma made it her room, she quickly shut and locked the door. She went to her suitcase and pulled out a picture. It was of her, Chris, Shego and Drakken. It was taken about two years ago. She got teary eyed why she saw the picture. She held it close to her chest and began to cry. She heard a knock at the door and opened it to reveal Kim standing there. **

** "Emma, what that all about downstairs?' Kim asked concerned.**

** "What do you care, you're the cause of it." She tried to close the door but Kim put her foot in the way. "Leave me alone." **

** "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong. I just want to help."**

** "You can help by not being mom's sister. If you weren't her sister then their marriage wouldn't be failing."**

** "What are you talking about? Whose marriage is failing, your parents'?" Emma nodded. "Emma, how am I responsible for that?"**

** "Dad keeps on saying none of his plans worked because mom never wanted to really harm you because she always knew that you were her sister. When mom says that it's not true, it just starts a bigger fight. Once dad actually hit mom, this has been going on for a couple years. Since Chris's second birthday, that was the first time that dad hit mom." **

** "Emma what do you mean the first time?"**

** "The next was right before we came here. Dad was ranting again and mom kindly asked him to stop because she couldn't hear her brother on the phone. I guess dad wasn't having a good morning and he took her cell phone, hung it up and grabbed mom by the arm. He dragged her into the other room and then we heard a big slap. Dad came out before mom and when she did come out her cheeks were tear stained and her right cheek was red. If dad doesn't stop, he's going to do some real damage." Kim looked at Emma shocked. She remembered Shego saying something about a dream that she had where those things happened. She got up from Emma's room, brought Emma with her, picked up the phone and called Drakken and Shego. Drakken answered the phone.**

** "You disgusting piece of shit!"**

** "You want to calm down and tell me what's going on?"  
"I'm talking about you hitting my sister! What makes you think that you have the right to do that?" Drakken was silent at first.**

** "I don't know who told you that, but I didn't do anything hurtful. It didn't hurt that much. Wait, that came out wrong." Drakken said as Shego came into the room.**

** "Who is that?" Drakken covered the mouth piece.**

** "Kim. Kim I don't why you're freaking out. I didn't hurt her that much. The only thing I did to her was give her a red mark on her cheek. I apologized repeatedly. She forgave me I don't understand why you're getting involved now."**

** "You listen and you listen good; you hurt my sister again and Ron will not be a grab me soon enough. Since your brain is small I'll let you know what that means, it means that if you hurt my sister again I will kill you. I don't care if Shego and the kids hate me for taking you away, you will be dead if I hear about this again." She hung up not even giving Drakken a chance to answer. Drakken sat there dumbstruck. **

** "What was all about?" Shego asked straddling him and kissing him. **

** "Apparently, our daughter has a big mouth. She told your super hero sister about what happened before we brought the kids to her house." Shego sat there too scared to move. "I'm not going to do anything if that's what you're thinking. I told you I'm never going to hit you again." **

** "So what did she say?" Shego asked shifting herself so she just sitting on his lap. **

** "She said that if she heard that I hit you again, Ron wouldn't be able to grab her soon enough. Then because my brain is "small" she said that she doesn't care if you and the children hate her forever for taking me away but she will kill me." Shego tried to suppress a laugh. She couldn't control it. She burst out laughing. Drakken got an evil look on his face; he gripped Shego's hips and flipped her over. She stopped laughing afraid of what would come next. Drakken gripped her wrists on pinned them to the bed. She looked into his eyes and saw that he was just kidding. She leaned up and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. He moved to her neck and she gasped and moaned. He released her wrists and wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her forward. **

** Meanwhile, Kim was still steamed. **

** "Aunt Kim what did you do that for?'**

** "Emma, you're lucky that I'm giving him a second chance… you know what? I'll be back in a few hours, Ron, you got the children?" Ron nodded. Kim left the house slamming the door. She jumped in the car and turned on her communicator. Wade appeared.**

** "Hey Kim, what do you need?" Kim was still fumed. She put on her seat belt and gripped the steering wheel. **

** "I need directions to the hotel where Drakken and Shego are staying, like now." **

** "Okay, Kim if you don't mind me asking; why?"**

** "Oh, you'll see." Wade downloaded the directions and Kim followed them. Within three hours, she arrived at the hotel. She walked in and asked for their room number. When the man asked if he should ring her up, she replied that she would surprise them. Just then, she saw Shego walking down. She ducked down and after she past, Kim thought that the elevator would take too long so, she pulled about her grappling hook hairdryer. She shot it to the third floor and was pulled up. After climbing over the railing, she ran down to their room. When she got there she knocked on it, when Drakken answered she gave him a swift kick in the chest. He was taken aback. He tried to duck another but failed. "I decided that you don't deserve a second chance. I hope you said something nice to the children and romantic to Shego, because those will the last words you speak to either of them." Kim said as she charged at him. He did what he usually does… he ran. Shego came in and he ducked behind her. **

** "Kimmie, what are you doing here?"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

** "I'm here to teach your husband a lesson. So step aside." Kim sprang up in bed and looked at the clock. She raced down the hall and saw that Emma and Chris weren't there. All she saw was little Hana sleeping like the five year old she was. Kim let out a relieved sigh. She quickly grabbed the phone regardless of the time. She quickly dialed Shego and Drakken's phone number. **

** "Shego the phone's ringing." Drakken said in a sleepy voice. **

** "Ugh, please let me get it. Hello?" **

** "Hey Shego." Shego yawned.**

** "You better have a good reason for calling me in the middle of night Kim." Drakken turned over to look at Shego when she said 'Kim'.**

** "Actually I do. Listen this may sound a little strange but as Drakken ever laid a hand on you?" Shego was now extremely confused.**

** "What the hell do you mean 'laid a hand on me'? In a good way or bad way?"**

** "Bad." Kim said.**

** "Like has he ever hit me?" Shego looked at Drakken who also had a confused look on. **

** "Exactly."**

** "No, never, why are you asking all of sudden?" **

** "I had this dream and in it Drakken would hit you and Emma told me that your marriage was on the rocks. Everything was backwards."**

** "Kim, are you sure that you had that dream. It sounds a lot like the one I had after Emma was born."**

** "I'm sure. Emma and Chris came to stay with me-" **

** "Wait, who's Chris?"**

** "Oh, that must have been more of my dream because Chris was your son." Shego was silent. "Shego?"**

** "Yeah, I'm here. Look I have long day tomorrow. Can we pick this up in a few hours?"**

** "Yeah sure. Night sis."**

** "Yeah, princess." Shego hung up and fell back asleep. Kim hung up the phone and whispered to herself.**

** "It was all a dream." Ron crept up behind her and grabbed her from behind. Kim was about the karate kick him until she smelt his aftershave. She turned around and hugged him. "Don't do that to me. You know I hate that. We should probably go back to bed or we are going to wake up Hana." Ron picked her up bridal style and carried her back to their room.**


End file.
